Fairy Tail: A New Adventure
by xxxUchiha4lyfexxx
Summary: Sora Valentine is a hermit who lives thirty-five miles outside Magnolia. She is one of the ten wizards saints and tends to be paranoid about assassination. However, one day her fate changes when she meets Gray. Sora's world flips upside down as she makes friends, goes on adventures, and even finds love. Rated M for later events.


A/N: I know I haven't updated my SPN fan fic yet. I'm in the mood to write Fairy Tail fan fic at the moment. I'll get around to writing the third chapter...I promise! Please leave reviews!

CHAPTER ONE -

My emerald green eyes fluttered open. Sitting up I looked around my house. It was simple and quiet as usual. You couldn't tell but I was a wizard. I was a wizard who could control and manipulate water. I called it water magic. I tended to be alone though. I didn't feel the need to be in a guild. Making some tea, I moved out to my front porch once it was ready. Sitting in the chair, I looked at my surroundings. I lived in the mountains a bit far from society. The nearest town was about thirty five miles from me. It was home to the wizarding guild of Fairy Tail. Magnolia was the name of the town. Standing up, I went back inside to pour myself more tea. Once inside I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. What greeted me was ice blonde hair and a short frame. I stood about 5'2" and was a damn good wizard. My skin was slightly tanned from how much time I spent outside.

I needed to go tend to my plants anyways. Well, by plants I meant garden. I grew my food there and on occasion had some flowers. I put on shorts and a tank top and put my hair in a braid. I put on my wide brimmed hat to cover my eyes and then headed out back. Once out back, I began to work on my garden. I pulled out the weeds and then watered them. I stood back up and was startled to see someone in the middle of my garden. He was beat up and shirtless. He had black hair and I couldn't tell what eye color, because he was face down. I dragged him in and managed to get him on the bed. He was a wizard from fairy tail by the emblem on his chest. I got a wash cloth and dampened it and wiped it across his face gently. It was to get the dirt off.

Once I did that, I retired to my chair and kept an eye on the Fairy Tail wizard. I didn't know which one this was because I didn't care to keep track. I liked my solitude except for the occasional Magnolia trips to buy food. Several hours passed when his eyes opened...They were dark blue. He sat up in a panic. Oh boy this would be fun to explain. Well not really.

"Where am I?" he asked staring at me.

"My home. I found you passed out in the garden," I said calmly to him. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them. He positioned himself to sit on the bed. He then let out a sigh.

"What is the nearest town and how far is it?" he asked me. I didn't really care to learn his name. I didn't honestly care. I was sure he wanted to know who I was honestly as I was his savior. I could lie to him, but I wasn't the type to do that.

"Magnolia is about thirty-five miles to the northeast," I said to him getting up to make him a cup of tea. He watched me as I did so. He was cautious I could tell. I didn't blame him. I was just as cautious. Fairy Tail had a reputation for destroying things, but they did get their job done. That was important. Another thing about me was I was one of the ten wizard saints. I was the third one if you wanted to know the truth. There was others more powerful than I that was not on that list.

"I need to get there," he said. I opened a cupboard to see I was almost out of tea. Alright it looked like it was town trip for me...Tomorrow. I picked up one of the last two remaining tea bags and made tea. I didn't dare use magic in front of my guest. He could be an assassin posing as a wizard from Fairy Tail. As paranoid as that sounded it was needed. I had assassination attempts on my life before, and I didn't need another one to be here. I could easily subdue him possibly. It really depended on his magic.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I need to get supplies. I'm almost out of tea," I said to him. He nodded at me and then laid on my bed. I would sleep on the couch. I had no issues with that. He turned his body over to face me as I sat on the couch.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster...Who are you?" he asked me. I would tell him who I was. I didn't need to and nor did I want to, but I could also leave out my last name. What would be the point in that? Gray had given me his full name.

"Sora Valentine," I told him finally after debating it in my head. I sounded extremely paranoid didn't I? It was a little ridiculous at times. I would just go with it.

"Do you want your bed Sora?" he asked me and I shook my head. He nodded at me and then flipped over to bed on his back. I turned off the lights and laid on the couch. He soon fell asleep and I did, too. My dreams were empty that night. It was a first for me. I was usually plagued by nightmares.

I felt a gentle shake and my eyes opened again. Gray was there only in his boxers. I flushed a scarlet red and then when he realized what was going on he freaked out and apologized. Once he got dressed he left out the front door shutting it behind him. I quickly got dressed in pants and another tank top and I redid my braid. I grabbed my money stash and headed outside after slipping on my sandals.

"Ready?" he asked me. I nodded and locked the house up. We walked the whole thirty-five miles with Gray making small talk. He asked a few things about me. One of them being why I was isolated and if I was a wizard. I told him half truths. He seemed to buy them, but I wasn't 100% sure.

Once we got into Magnolia I walked him to his guild. He opened the door and I turned to walk away. However, he grabbed my hand and cleared his throat, "join Fairy Tail. We could use more wizards. Especially caring ones like you."


End file.
